Character Skills
= 3 Character Skills = 3.1 Starting Skills All skills are purchased with expertise points. The number of Expertise points it takes to learn a skill at Starting Level is determined by its Cost to Learn. You will start the game with a number of expertise points as determined in Initial Increases, §2.3.5. Expertise is expended either to gain new skills or to improve skills that the Character already has. All skills are increased in Expertise Levels (EL). Combat skills start atEL0, whereas most Other skills have a starting level, unless specified otherwise. 3.2 Increase Of Skills All skills have a Cost per EL Increase listed. This determines the number of expertise points needed to increase the skill to the next EL. Where a New Expertise Level (NEL) factor is listed, the cost to increase is the NEL times the factor listed in Expertise Points. EXAMPLE — If the New Level is 4 and NEL*5 is listed 20 points are required to advance. If NEL^2 is listed, 16 points are required, i.e. 4*4. The Cost to raise a skill beyond Maximum EL (the normal cost*NEL*0.01)+the normal cost. A Character wishes to increase his skill with the Bastard Sword from EL3 to EL5. The cost to do so is (4×7)+(5×7), 63 Expertise Points. IF he was already at maximum EL it would be ((4*7*4*0.01)+4*7)+((5*7*5*0.1)+5*7)=287. For a detailed account of the difference between Education and Experiential Training see:Practicing vs. Studying a skill 3.2.1 Education Characters may use Education to learn skills. Per 8 full hours allocated to studying a skill, one Expertise Point is earned. If any other actions are taken during that time, the gain is reduced 50%, retaining fractions. Instructors If the Character engages an Instructor in a skill, he will double the Expertise gain per day of study. An Instructor can never increase your EL beyond his. If he is not another Player, or a Contact, he must be paid 1CC per EL per week (for skills with a Maximum EL of 80) or 1SC per EL per week (other skills). 3.2.2 Experiential Training Expertise may be gained through the successful use of skills that are already known. Per encounter, e.g. item made or 8 hours spent wasting resources, in which a specific skill is used successfully, the Character gains the expertise specified in Table 3.1. Table 3.1: Expertise Gain Skill Type Point Gain Combat Skill CDF×4 See §15.1 Other Skill 1D10 Magic Skill MDV×2 or BMC×2 See §5.2.2 Failed Skill Check 2D4+1 EXAMPLE — A character with EL3 in the Dagger uses it to score a hit in a battle. He will gain CDF×2 Expertise points for using it in that battle. If a Jeweler succeeds in determining the value of a gem he gains 1D10 points towards increasing his skill as a Jeweler. The points above are gained for Success. For Combat Skills, success is scoring damage. For other skills, success if getting the desired result. EXCEPTION — Shield users succeed when they block a Shield Hit in battle. If their shield is not hit, Partial Success will apply. 3.2.3 Partial Success For Combat Skills, Partial Success is using a skill but not scoring any damage with it. Each time that Partial Success is achieved, the Character will receive one Expertise Point in the skill used. 3.2.4 Failure If a Combat Skill is used out side actual combat(e.g. practicing), or another skill fails, failure is the result. 2d4 Expertise Points is gained for Failure. For Magic, see Chapter 10 for the results of Failure. 3.2.5 Continued Attempts For Other Skills only, the Character can make continued attempts to succeed. If a continued attempt follows failure of less than 25% over Success, But, the chance of success is not reduced. If it follows Failure, the chance is reduced 50%, rounded down. The reduction applies only for the thing that the Player is having his Character re-attempt. The effect is cumulative. EXAMPLE — A Locksmith has a 63% chance of picking a lock. He fails with a roll of 89. If he re-attempts the effort, his success chance is 31%. He rolls 68. His third try has a 15% chance of success. You automatically fail all subsequent attempts at doing the same task after a Critical Failure until you get a days rest. 3.3 Maximum Level The Maximum EL in a skill is based on the characteristics that apply to that skill. The Current Maximum is determined using the Character’s Current Ability ratings in the characteristics that apply. If “or 80” is specified, the maximum limit, regardless of characteristics, for that skill is EL80. Where an EL is specified, no characteristics apply. The specified EL is the maximum limit. In all divisions, round up. 3.4 Combat Skills Skills that have a direct influence on Combat. See Book Two for the rules that govern weapon use in play. Weapon skills, listed in Table 3.3, are initially gained in a specific Weapon Course. See Table 3.2 for an overview of which weapons belong to a weapon course. After a skill is learned, and skill for all weapons in that Weapon course is gained at EL0, each weapon in the class is advanced individually. EXAMPLE — A Character with Heavy Sword skill can have EL4 in Broadsword, EL1 in Bastard Sword and EL0 in Great Sword. All Combat Skills start at EL0 unless special circumstances apply. Table 3.2: Weapon Types Course Name Weapons Included Axe Throwing Axe*, Hand Axe, Axe and Battle Axe Bow Bow, Composite Bow, Longbow Crossbow Light and Heavy Crossbow, Arbalest Dagger Throwing Dagger, Fighting Dagger Heavy Lance Heavy Lance Heavy Sword Broadsword, Bastard Sword, Great Sword Light Lance Lance** Mace Club, Mace, Flail, Hammer Miscellaneous Throwing Weapons Rocks, Bottles, Chairs, Shuriken, Molotov Cocktails, Throwing Net, Bolas, etc.. Polearms Halberd, Poleaxe, Glaive Repeating Crossbow Repeating Crossbow Scimitar Scimitar, Tulwar Spear Spear, Javelin, Pike Sling Sling, Handle Sling Sword Sword, Short Sword*** Throwing Axe Throwing Axe War Staff War Staff, any pole of usable dimensions Whip Whip * Skill applies for fighting with the weapon only. You must learn Throwing Axe to throw it effectively. ** Light spears intended to be thrown, and used as thrusting weapons, from horseback. Lance skill trains the user in both. If a Character has Lance skill, he may use light spears and javelins from horseback at 1/2 his EL, rounded up, in the weapon used. ***The Short Sword is a weapon with a short, wide blade that is intended for thrusting and is best used with a shield. The standard sword used by Roman legions is a fine example of this type of weapon. 3.4.1 Use of Expertise Weapon ELs are used in combat to subtract from your attack roll or add to the roll of a single attacker that is attacking you. You may not do both during the same phase. Missile Weapon ELs may only be used offensively, i.e. on your attack roll. They have no defensive value. Weapon Expertise will increase the amount of damage that the Character will score on Deadly and Severe hits. The EL/2, round up, applies on Severe Hits. The EL is added for Deadly Hits. EXAMPLE — If the EL is 7, +4 damage is scored on Severe hits and +7 on Deadly hits. When examining a weapon that you are skilled in, the EL×10 is your chance of determining whether it is a good weapon. If the item was made by another race or is magical the chance is EL×5. The Referee will inform the Player that it is excellent, good or bad. 3.4.2 Untrained Use When a Character uses a weapon that he is not trained in he will add the Cost to Learn for the weapon type to his attack roll. EXAMPLE — If a Character picks up a Scimitar without training, he adds 20 to his roll, i.e. a 24 becomes a 44. Per Expertise Point gained with the weapon, either educationally or in combat, this inexperience factor is reduced one. It reaches zero when you have achieved EL0 with that weapon. A Character is considered untrained as long as he is required to add any amount to his attack roll due to his skill level. Points are gained as specified for Combat Skills in the preceding portions of this section. While untrained status applies, the Character may not use any WSB that applies for the weapon. He has yet to discover how to employ it efficiently. If the weapon has a WSB of 0 or −1, lower the WSB by 1 while the Character is untrained.